


And Your Bubblegum Tongue

by summerstorm



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Stream of Consciousness, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha's at this show to support Matt, seriously. Maybe also support everyone else, not that they need it. She's been to a few shows already, and they've all been fun, so it's not like it's a big sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Your Bubblegum Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from John Mayer's _Your Body Is A Wonderland_.

Misha's at this show to support Matt, seriously. Maybe also support everyone else, not that they need it. She's been to a few shows already, and they've all been fun, so it's not like it's a big sacrifice.

She's not looking for Katy or anything. She's looking around the hotel lobby because—screw it, who's she kidding? Misha gets crushes. Misha's had a crush on Katy Allen since the first time Katy smiled at Kris, which was, man, it was so fucking hot. Misha realizes it's very vanilla of her to find someone's mouth hot, but hey: her crush, her rules.

Thing is, Katy spots her first, and Misha didn't actually intend to _talk_ to Katy. Except when Katy says hi and grins, Misha's so out of it Katy has to wave a hand in front of Misha's face, and there's—there's no wedding ring.

"Where's your wedding ring?" Misha blurts out. "I mean, hi."

"Hi," Katy says, smiling like this is cute or something. This is, like, the most embarrassing moment of Misha's life, second only to that time she held a cheerleader's hand when she was a high school freshman and got a glassful of strawberry milkshake thrown at her face. "It's kind of a long story."

Misha breathes in, breathes out. Looks around. She can pretend it's just the crowd that's making her anxious. "I have time to hear it," she says, with just enough composure to feel a little proud of herself.

She can deal with this. She can have a normal conversation with Katy Allen. This has thrown off her entire evening, which she meant to spend _staring_ at Katy like a freak from across the room, but okay. There are other shows. She'll dye her hair blonde and wear dark aviators next time.

"Can we get out of here? I could really use some air," Katy says, and they end up at a small coffee place just a couple of blocks away, surprisingly deserted. Misha texts Matt, tells him not to look for her in the lobby because she's busy going insane.

Matt replies, _that have anything to do with katy vanishing from here too?_

Misha texts back, _we're just talking_.

Katy orders a strawberry milkshake, oh god. Screw second most embarrassing, this is totally number one. Thank God this time Misha knows she's not on a date.

"So you guys split up?" Misha asks, trying to sound mature. Her black coffee smells really strong, which actually kind of helps. That was the point of ordering it, anyway.

"Maybe not such a long story," Katy says.

"Well, that depends. How long ago? Do you want to talk about it?"

Katy grins. "Few months, actually. If it wasn't for the show we would've gotten a divorce a week after the honeymoon."

"That bad?" Misha asks, genuinely surprised. Katy and Kris always seemed like such a strong couple.

"Worse," Katy says, but she's laughing, so she must have gotten over it. "But we care about each other. I didn't want a bad break-up to overshadow his run on the show."

Misha shakes her head, frowning. That's—shit, maybe this isn't not a date. Maybe there's something more to it. Maybe Misha shouldn't have assumed she was deluded all those times she thought she saw Katy glancing back at her with something like interest in her eyes.

But Misha shouldn't be thinking that. Better to be oblivious than overstep someone's—not just someone's, _Katy_'s—boundaries.

"You have such a cute nose," Katy says over her glass, stirring the whipped cream into her milkshake with a straw and looking like she completely means it.

How is Misha supposed to not think they're on sort of maybe something like a date if Katy says stuff like that to her?

"Oh, God, I totally ambushed you, didn't I?" Katy says. "I'm sorry. I really suck at this. I just didn't want to see you go without saying something. I mean, you're—you have a really cute nose."

"Yeah?" Misha says, smirking. It sounds... composed. The grin she breaks into isn't so much, though.

Katy takes a sip of her milkshake and mmms.

"Last time someone 'mmm'ed over a strawberry milkshake in front of me, I ended up smelling like rotten yogurt for a week." Katy frowns over her straw, still sipping. "I tried to hold someone's hand, and they—threw their drink at my face."

"Oh my God, seriously?" Katy asks, mouth wide. "Wow. I really do suck at this. Not only did I leap to the stupid conclusion that you might be interested, but I'm also bringing back traumatic memories." She breaks into nervous laughter, which makes Misha shake her head no. Enthusiastically. Because, no.

"It's okay," Misha says, "it didn't scar or anything."

"Good," Katy says, laughing again. Misha laughs right along. God, this is so pathetic. And Katy's so adorable. "Actually," Katy says, and she stands up from her chair. For a moment, Misha panics, thinks Katy's going to leave. Misha did just do the neutral pronoun thing. Maybe she freaked Katy out.

Except then Katy sits down on the chair right next to Misha's, shifts in close, and twines her fingers with Misha's over the table.

"Oh my God," Misha says.

"Is that good?" Katy asks, looking like she already knows the answer.

Misha nods like the idiot she is, and turns to face Katy. Her stomach's doing cartwheels inside of her. She's gonna throw up.

Okay, maybe not. Look at those eyes, so close. And Katy's lips, they look—so full and _pink_ and her tongue sneaks out to lick the taste of milkshake off of them, and Misha's officially dead. She can't function any longer.

It's a good thing Katy interprets Misha's staring the right way and kisses her.

And that is, oh God, that's way better than any of Misha's stupid daydreams when Katy was sitting in the audience during her semifinal, or when Katy wore that tiny golden dress at the finale, or every time Misha's ever thought about kissing Katy, which has been a _lot_, no lie.

And Katy tastes like strawberry, but not the yogurt-y kind. It's really more like bubblegum.

This isn't going to be good for Misha's _mild_—no matter what anyone says—addiction to candy, but it's not like she can _not_ kiss back, so she does. Tries to keep herself in line, because they're in public, even if the table they're sitting at doesn't face any windows and the only other human being present is an elderly lady concentrating on slicing a huge croissant.

"Oh my God," Misha whispers when Katy pulls away to gauge her reaction, and leans in to taste Katy's lips again.

She hopes Katy doesn't plan on staying here for more than like, five minutes, because she's not sure how long she can physically wait to taste the rest of her.


End file.
